Spiteful Reunion
by MajinSephiroth
Summary: *Chapter 2 UP!*Set after the Royal Cup, the Blitz Team is challenged by a team in S Class. This team has a person from Bit's Past who is not on good terms with Bit. Also what trouble will he cause between Bit and Leena (B/L, Br/N)
1. Reunions and New Zoids

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Zoid fic so go easy on it. The romance will pick up in the next few chapters.  
  
1 Spiteful Reunion  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR EATING THAT COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Leena Toros chasing after Bit. The others were used to there actions and went on with their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I swear I didn't eat it!" pleaded Bit trying to get Leena off his back.  
  
"I KNOW IT WAS YOU BIT! YOU ARE ALWAYS TAKING THE COOKIES!!!!" Leena shouted grabbing 2 forks and sped up attempting to catch up.  
  
"AHEM!" Doc Toros cleared his throat and broke up the pair. "I have some great news! Since we have moved up to S class, we get more teams to battle and more money so you can pay off all your debts to me…*cough* anyways we have been challenged by the Genos team. They are currently undefeated with a record of 560-0!"  
  
"Don't worry Doc, Liger and I will beat them, no sweat," Bit arrogantly stated.  
  
"Yeah, we can take them!" Leena said triumphantly.  
  
"Just be careful out there, their pilots have gotten new Zoids just before this match and nobody but them knows what they are," Jaime informed.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to be on our guard more than usual when we fight," Brad said not dwelling on the matter.  
  
"I suggest you all get a good night's rest," Doc Toros said yawning. Bit slowly crept away from the rest of team. Stealthily moving toward the cookie jar, he reached inside and grasped the last few cookies residing in the vase.  
  
"Clang," the sound of the top of the jar falling onto the ground shattered the silence.  
  
"BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ai rifn fo id," (I didn do it) Bit managed while stuffing his mouth with cookies and racing off to his room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Liger, Ready to fight?" Bit asked gazing at his powerful Zoid.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!"  
  
"I know how you feel Liger. I'm psyched too!" Bit shouted jumping into the cockpit of his Ultimate X.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Jaime questioned.  
  
"Ready, Mobilizing the Liger Zero."  
  
"Lets win this! Mobilizing the Gun Sniper."  
  
"Ready, Mobilizing the Shadow Fox."  
  
"Where are they?" queried Bit surveying the area, "There aren't any other Zoids."  
  
"Maybe they chickened out," Leena said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Try turning around and you'll see your opponents," came a voice as the Blitz Team's vidcoms portrayed a teenager around the age of 16.  
  
"Wow…he is cute," Leena whispered.  
  
"Leena you might want to save the drooling for AFTER the battle!" Bit shouted with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Shut up Bit!" retorted Leena. While the two were enthralled in their verbal spar, Brad gazed at the Genos Team's Zoids.  
  
"Guys you might want to look at their Zoids," Brad stated awestruck. Bit and Leena simultaneously looked at the opposing team's Zoids.  
  
"What are they?!?!?" Leena asked.  
  
What the Blitz team saw were Zoids that were hybrids. There were 2 Genosaurs. They weren't your ordinary Genosaurs; both had full Weasel Units. The red and black Genosaur had longer arms with twin blades on each arm and a shield generator. The purple and indigo Genosaur, however, had 3 charged particle cannons.  
  
"Dun, dun. Dun, dun. Dun, dun." (Think Jurassic Park when the T-Rex came)  
  
"What was that?" Leena queried uneasily.  
  
There standing behind them was a Zoid never seen before. It looked almost exactly like the Berserk Fury, if only it didn't have a full Weasel Unit, and 4 booster rockets on its back. It also had some sort of shield folded into its back, but it was hidden from sight so the Blitz Team was not able to get a good view.  
  
"I have some data on that new Zoid." Jaime's voice broke the silence, "It's called the Hell's Shadow. It is a hybrid as well."  
  
"What the heck is a hybrid?" Bit asked.  
  
"A hybrid is a Zoid which has the ability to become an Ultimate X and can support new weapons or shields that aren't natural for that Zoid. Like with the two Genosaurs and how the black and red Genosaur can have twin blades and a shield generator. Also hybrids are faster, and stronger, and overall better than a regular Zoid."  
  
"Are they beatable?" Brad inquired.  
  
"All I can say is that you will have to be careful out there," Jaime answered.  
  
"BOOM!" the judge landed on the battlefield  
  
"Zoid Battlefield set up, the Genos Team vs. the Blitz Team, Battle Mode 0982."  
  
"READY?!?!?"  
  
"FIGHT!!!!"  
  
The battle started off with both teams facing each other. Unexpectedly the Hell's Shadow released black smoke around its team. Unexpectedly a machine gun fired from behind the Blitz Team, just missing Leena and her Gunsniper. Liger Zero roared and turned around charging towards the Genosaur that had fired on them. Speeding up the Liger's claws began to glow.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" Bit yelled. Just as Bit was about to hit the other Zoid, the Genosaur disappeared out of sight. Liger Zero's attack slammed into the ground creating a small crater. "What the…. How did he do that?" Bit asked looking around.  
  
"Bit behind you!" Leena warned.  
  
(A/N: If I change from Bit to Brad, etc. It is happening at the same time.)  
  
"Thanks Leena," Bit thanked swiftly dodging the Genosaur's bullets.  
  
Meanwhile Brad had released black fog as well as he tried to circle the other Genosaur without being detected. Suddenly a barrage of bullets bombarded him from above as the enemy Genosaur had jumped into the sky. Hit twice Brad began to run ahead deeper into the fog. The Genosaur landed and promptly turned around and attempted to lock onto the fleeing Shadow Fox.  
  
'This is perfect; I have him right where I want him.' Brad thought about to unleash a barrage of shells on his unknowing opponent.  
  
"ROAAAAAARR!!!!!!!!" Brad was pummeled to the side. The Hell's Shadow had attacked him from the side saving his teammate from a beating.  
  
"That's just great, I'm out of this battle. Sorry guys you'll have to go on without me," Brad sighed.  
  
Leena viewed Brad run into the fog. She looked at her radar. 'Hmm no one here, well I better find some action.' She walked slowly into the fog following Brad. A loud roar erupted to her left. Cautiously she backed up and headed toward the direction of the roar. In full view was the Hell's Shadow. 'This is too great!' Leena thought excitedly.  
  
"Alright! Weasel Unit Full Assault!" Leena hollered letting loose her most powerful weapon headed straight for the Hell's Shadow. "He wont be able to dodge it there's no time, maybe it will hit that Genosaur too!" The eruptions were endless as each missile bombarded the two enemy Zoids. As the dust cleared, the Genosaur and Hell's Shadow were both unharmed. The Hell's Shadow had somehow formed a shield around the two Zoids. "How is that possible," Leena queried suddenly getting very scared. The Hell's Shadow turned toward the Gunsniper, which was slowly backing away. The Hell's Shadow seemed to smile at the Gunsniper before igniting its booster rockets and charging straight towards Leena. Its arms featured blades and the powerful Zoid swung them at the Gunsniper but missed. Quickly pivoting the Hell's Shadow slammed its tail, which also had 2 blades through the Gunsniper's legs. "*Sigh* It looks like I'm out of this one. It's all up to you Bit."  
  
"No problem," Bit replied Strike Laser Clawing the purple and indigo Genosaur leaving it useless. "2 down 1 to go." Bit remarked. Bit turned to face the two oncoming Zoids. The Liger roared and ran straight towards Red and Black Genosaur. The Genosaur drew its blades and slashed at the Liger. Bit narrowly dodged the attack. "Liger I think we need to change," Bit said running off towards the Hover Cargo. In a matter of minutes the Liger Zero Schneider was mobilized. "7 Blade Attack!" Bit bellowed charging the Genosaur once again. The two swiped at each other and stopped. The Genosaur fell. "One more and we'll win this!"  
  
The Liger Zero and Hell's Shadow faced off. "Maybe we can finish it off with the same attack!" Bit exclaimed, "7 Blade Attack!" Instead of drawing its blades, the Hell's Shadow started its rockets and jetted straight towards the Schneider. Turning at the last moment the Hell's Shadow dodged the Liger Zero and took off into the air. The "covered up shield" was actually a set of wings! "Wow, he's fast!" Bit said, "I think we're going to have change to the Jager." Liger Zero roaring its agreement, dashed off towards the Hover Cargo once again. After the transformation, the Liger burst towards the Hell's Shadow at top speed using its rockets as well. The Hell's Shadow blasted forwards and circled so that it was facing the Liger. Unexpectedly it unleashed the Weasel Unit on the Liger. Bit knew he would not be able to turn and avoid it so he ran straight for the missiles headed his way. He dodged a few left and right but the majority hit his Zoid. Rocked around, Bit was shaky getting control of his Zoid again. "Alright Liger, lets show him what we can do," Bit said charging towards the Hell's Shadow once again. The Hell's Shadow just dodged the Liger and flew towards the Hover Cargo. The Liger Zero turned around and charged every rocket it had and blasted straight behind the opposing Zoid. Catching up, the Liger roared for the Hell's Shadow to come down and fight. Complying the Hell's shadow lowered to the point it was even with the Liger Zero. Taking a great leap, the Liger Zero Jager soared above the other Zoid and used its front paws to crash the Hell's Shadow into the ground. The two Zoids kept sliding due to the Hell's Shadow's rockets slowly dying.  
  
With a triumphant roar the Liger Zero proved that it was the greater Zoid, or so it thought. Slowly the Hell's Shadow rose lifting the Liger with it. A swift slash with its right arm and the Liger was sent to the dirt. The Liger attempted to get up but couldn't; It's leg had been damaged by the Hell's Shadow's arm blade.  
  
"C'mon Liger don't give up now!" Bit cried urging on the Liger Zero.  
  
"The best thing you can do is forfeit. A true Zoid pilot would now when their Zoid is able to fight or if they need to take the loss. Your Liger is obviously not able to stand without almost falling over again. Even if you transformed to the Panzer the extra ammunition may help you but the strain of the armor would cause your Zoid to collapse without the chance to use any weapons. I suggest you forfeit," the Hell's Shadow's pilot said confidently.  
  
"He's right Bit, we'll have to forfeit," Jaime informed proving that Bit's opponent was right.  
  
"Alright, we forfeit," Bit sighed. He wasn't used to losing. "Well you better be ready for a defeat next time! Also how come you haven't showed yourself?"  
  
"I figured you would figure out who I am; it seems you are too dense," the mysterious pilot retorted. Switching on the vidcom, Bit was taken aback.  
  
"No it can't be, you died! I saw you!" Bit growled enraged.  
  
"Well I'm alive and kicking aren't I?" the pilot cockily replied.  
  
"Bit what's wrong? Who is he? How do you know him?" the Blitz team asked.  
  
"He's my brother,"  
  
Author's Note: R & R plz and I may not end the next chapter with a cliffhanger. 


	2. Confessions and the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or 'This I Promise You'  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Me (MajinSephiroth): *sigh* I can't believe I used that sh**ty @$$ group!(BTW I LOATHE N'SYNC *must refrain from using more cusses*)  
  
ChibiSephiroth: You are a disgrace to rockers!  
  
Me: Hey! My friend said it would work, stupid me for asking a pop lover. Oh you're your loss Chibi.  
  
ChibiSephiroth: Why is it my loss?  
  
Me: This is why! *chucks ChibiSephiroth out the window* Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy  
  
  
  
1 Spiteful Reunion  
  
  
  
"He's my brother," Bit hissed with spite.  
  
"Your brother!?!?!?!" the Blitz Team shouted in unison.  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" Bit retorted peeved that his brother had faked his death. "Lemme get back to the Hover Cargo and I'll explain everything," Bit said rerouting his Liger and headed towards the Hover Cargo. Halfway there he noticed the Hell's Shadow following him. "Where do you think you're going?" Bit snarled.  
  
"Well, dear brother, I think your team would like to see me as well," Bit's brother replied as if it were obvious.  
  
"What makes YOU think that MY team would want to see your ugly mug?" Bit scowled.  
  
"Well you are going to explain to them that you had a brother and I bet your going to be spouting lies,"  
  
"Why would I need to alive everything I have to tell was the truth?" Bit growled parking his Liger in its usual spot. The Hell's Shadow parked right next to it. Bit still didn't like the fact that his brother was here but the faster he explained the sooner his brother left. Bit went into the lounge where the rest of his team was expectantly waiting.  
  
"Well it seems you already know who this is…" Bit said unsure of what to say.  
  
"Does he have a name?" Brad questioned.  
  
"My name's Jake," the taller pilot stated. He had similar features to Bit and his hair was almost the same. He had darker eyebrows and a light goatee. His eyes however, were a mix of auburn and red. He gave a smile to the Blitz Team and paid extra attention to Leena. Noticing the Jake's eyes seemed to linger on her, Leena began to blush.  
  
"Ahem!" Bit interrupted. 'What does he think he's doing looking at my girl?!?! Wait a second; did I just call Leena mine? I must have been thinking of someone else.' Bit thought. Meanwhile Jaime had gone back to his strategies and Brad had left for his date with Naomi.  
  
"Leena is it?" Jake queried.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name," Leena replied uneasily. 'What's wrong with me?? How come I'm so uneasy around Jake? I can't have a crush on him…can I?' Leena pondered.  
  
Breaking Leena from her reverie, Jake asked, "Leena, would you be my date to a party tonight? I know it's a little rushed but it would be an honor to have such a beautiful girl as my date."  
  
"S…sure, when is it?"  
  
"In 3 hours, is that enough time for you?"  
  
"Yes, plenty."  
  
"Ok, well I have to get back to my team but I'll pick you up at 8:00,"  
  
'Damnit, she said yes. Why did she say yes!?! Why do I care, she can date whoever she wants!' Bit's troubled thoughts were interrupted as he walked past Brad's room.  
  
"So you finally admitted it to yourself, took you long enough," Brad said leaning on the door.  
  
"Admit what?" Bit asked hiding the fact he knew what Brad was talking about.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE LEENA ALRIGHT?!?!?!" Bit hollered slamming the door of his room.  
  
'I was just gonna say that he admitted he ate the food in the fridge? At least he admitted something.' Brad thought starting up his bike (I think Brad would have a motorcycle lol dunno y but it seems to fit him) 'Oh well doesn't matter, I'll just go see Naomi.'  
  
"I hope he likes this," Leena said out loud. Opening her door, she walked into the main living room and took a seat waiting for Jake.  
  
"Have I kept the lovely lady waiting long?" Jake asked on cue stepping into the living room. Leena blushed and got up.  
  
"No, I just finished getting ready; your timing is perfect," Leena said walking up to him.  
  
"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Shall we leave milady?" Jake questioned offering her his arm.  
  
"Yes we shall," Leena said taking his arm in hers and walking out of the Hover Cargo and into his Supra. (SUPRAS KICK!!!!!! lol) "Wow, this is a really cool car, where'd you get it?" (I know Leena is OOC, my apologies!!!! But this guy makes her act werid!)  
  
"It was a last gift from my parents after they passed away," Jack stated downcast.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," Leena said guilty for bringing up bad memories.  
  
"It's alright," Jake replied turning on the car and accelerating at a high speed towards the party.  
  
***  
  
Bit gazed out the window. 'I don't like Leena, do I?' he thought. He just sat at his window seat looking out at the desert. The sound of a car starting jolted Bit from his daydream and he witnessed Leena and Jake drive off in his Supra. 'Wait a minute…THAT'S MY SUPRA!!!!!!!!!!!!' Bit growled. 'First he steals my girl then he steals my car. DAMNIT! Leena is not my girl. I do not like Leena! Leena is not my girl. I love Leena like hell!' Bit contemplated. With a sigh, Bit flopped onto his bed and drifted off to a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the party, Leena and Jake were having a great time. They saw Brad and Naomi getting very well…acquainted so to speak. (A/N: *cough*madeout*cough*) They also ran into Harry Champ, who had finally realized that Leena loved Bit even if she didn't realize it herself. He had found a girlfriend for himself and they were dancing rather closely. The last Zoid team the met was the Lightning team. The two Tasker twins were fighting over who got to dance with Jack. They were grabbing each of his arms and both were pulling with every ounce of strength they had. Leena just stood, leaning against the wall, sipping her coke.  
  
"Hey, I just requested a song so would you do me the pleasure of letting me have this dance?" Jake inquired walking back to Leena after requesting a song from the DJ table.  
  
"Yes, you may," Leena replied taking his arm as the song started and walked onto the dance floor.  
  
IcenterOhh ohhhhhhh  
  
When visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you,  
  
Are secrets and liescenter/I  
  
Leena moved closer to Jake but they weren't dancing yet. They just stood close to each other and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
IcenterI'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Is standing here all alone../center./I  
  
As if on cue, Jake circled his arms around her waist and Leena placed her arms around his neck.  
  
IcenterAnd I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you/center/I  
  
Soon, Leena's head rested on Jake's chest as he glared at any one who dared to look at her.  
  
IcenterI've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun.../center/I  
  
The pair seemed to be in there own little world. As just holding each other on the dance floor.  
  
IcenterJust close your eyes  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh.. I promise you..  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all…/center/I  
  
'I can't believe I'm dancing with Jake like this. I mean I just met him today and it feels like I've known him my whole life. But still, I don't know anything about him…'  
  
IcenterAnd I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
And every word I say is true,  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh, I promise you…/center/I  
  
Jake looked down at Leena and Leena looked up meeting his gaze. Slowly Jake's head lowered and captured Leena's lips just as the song ended.  
  
Author's Note: Bwahhahaha I know evil but I need Leena to fall for him for my next twist but its not as much of a cliffhanger as last time. BTW this WILL be a B/L just bear with me. 


End file.
